


Everything I Could Possibly Care About

by Meew3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aro Ace Seto Kaiba, Family Fluff, Gen, Mokuba comforts without even meaning to, Oneshot, good brotherly kush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: An incident of mistaken relations while out an event with Isono and his wife leaves Kaiba's mind to wander over something that he has always pushed away when he was younger, but now he can't use that excuse anymore. It's time to finally address this seed of doubt.
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Everything I Could Possibly Care About

Seto hated these gatherings, of course. It was the holiday event for a partnered company of Kaiba Corp, but he was still far from happy to be here, even if it were a casual and smaller one where he wouldn’t have people trying win a business agreement from him. And people in general, he hated that too. But at least this time he had Mokuba and Isono with him. His bodyguard had brought his wife Mika as his plus one, and Mokuba liked talking to her, so at least he wasn’t bored out of his mind with no one around his age around.

Even the right hand of Kaiba Corp needed family time.

Mokuba was excitedly chattering about something that had happened at school to her while the three of them listened, Seto adding a word here or there.

“Excuse me sir, I’ll be taking a quick call and I’ll be back,” Isono whispered softly after a while. Kaiba just gave the man a nod, leaving just the three.

Until Mokuba spotted the fresh cookies that had just gotten set out, and then there were two.

It wasn’t that Seto didn’t like the lady, it just felt odd to be around her without someone else there too. Though it shouldn’t be uncomfortable, Isono had invited the Kaiba brothers over multiple times for dinner.

But it had always been Mokuba who talked Seto into going.

And yet the silence between them was long.

“So… I’ve heard that there’s something new in the works? Am I allowed to ask that, or is it considered gaming trade secrets and I’ll be sued into oblivion?”

There was some mercy in the world. Kaiba gave a scoff, before launching into the general premise of the upcoming project easily, this was what he was good at, science, games, and machines—not people.

“There should be a prototype out in six months, if things go to schedule that is—”

But whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by a man tapping Mika on the shoulder.

“Hi there I—oh! Sorry, sorry, I didn’t see that you were with someone—”

The two exchanged a glance, before Mika hurried to correct the man.

“Oh—no, no, we aren’t together. But my husband will be back soon, if you’re looking for him,” she replied with a polite smile.

The man waved her off and mumbled something about how it could wait, not like the other two believed him.

“Well, that’s a first,” Seto grumbled once the man was out of earshot.

“It’s actually quite more common on my end,” she laughed. “Isono certainly showed his age before me, I blame the stress of his jobs over the years.”

Kaiba supposed it made sense, not to mention there was a few years of age difference between the couple that he couldn’t remember. He gave a bit of a grumble in response.

At least there were no more issues for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Seto found himself starting out the window on the ride home, zoning out. He’d always tried to appear older than he was, it helped with the seniority issue in the workplace and helped him gain a bit more respect. But now he _was_ older. Around the time quite a few people married—or at the very least had a relationship.

The error tonight had hit him in the face with this realization. There wasn’t exactly a lack of people interested in him both for nefarious reasons and good. But he’d always brushed it out of his mind. He was young, there was no time for such things nor did he want to get involved in a scandal of some sort or feed gossip.

Yet he’d never said yes to anyone’s offers. Never even truly considered them or had the thought held his interest.

Why?

_What was wrong with him?_

What was this? Didn’t most people hit this mark already? Perhaps it was due to his career. Maybe being focused on his work left him with little room to think about anything else. Maybe he was just late to this kind of thing.

Something like that, right? He’d probably get around to it eventually, right?

Seto ignored the pang of distaste in his stomach at the thought.

The car had stopped. When had that happened? And since when had Mokuba gotten out to run into some shitty fast-food place?

But an answer was soon supplied to him when his little brother returned and all but shoved a big cup in his hands.

“Mokuba—”

“What? There was barely any food at that place! I was still hungry and wanted a shake. Don’t pull the ‘don’t like sweet food’ card, just sip up and enjoy some crappy food every now and then!”

Seto places his in the cup holder instead, which Mokuba sticks his tongue out at and scoots next to him and curls up to endure the inevitably approaching drop in temperature he’ll experience. And with no blanket to save him, Seto was the second-best thing.

On the long ride home Mokuba ended up drinking both shakes. Seto had a sip or two. Midway through Seto had gone to ask Mokuba if he was done only to get no reply. He’d fallen asleep.

Seto carefully took the cup and moved it to a safe place. He knew Mokuba would be in a sugar coma for a while yet, but they didn’t have anywhere to urgently be. His baby brother’s long hair stuck up at an odd angle at one place from pinching the rest against Seto’s side. Mokuba even had his hands half wrapped around Seto’s forearm and wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon.

This was all he needed. Everything he could possibly give a damn about. Why waste his time dating when he finally had the time and the means to spend it with his brother?

Mokuba muttered something that Seto couldn’t quite catch.

”Hm?” he prompted and dipped his head closer to listen.

“Love you, Nii-sama.”

Seto smiles and settles in for the rest of the ride home. It didn’t matter that his leg would likely fall asleep and maybe his arm too. He could be happy forever in a moment like this. And while he knew he couldn’t freeze time, he didn’t need to think about that right now.

He could live in this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I can easily see Seto being anywhere on the asexual spectrum including varying degrees and combinations of different romantic identities. Thus, I wanted to give writing aroace Seto a try. I’ve always felt he could happily live out his life with Mokuba. After all, his little brother has been his reason for fighting for so long.
> 
> I don’t know exactly how old the two are in this, but Mokuba is easily full-grown and tall enough for it to look ridiculous now when he curls up by Seto but that won’t stop him :3


End file.
